


Microwave Sushi

by VladimirVampier



Series: BananaBusSquad one-shots [6]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Ship, Slight swearing, cartoonz still loves him, delirious is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirVampier/pseuds/VladimirVampier
Summary: Jonathan thinks heating up his left over sushi in the microwave is completely fine. His boyfriend Cartoonz thinks he's an idiot.
Relationships: Jonathan | H2ODelirious/Luke Patterson
Series: BananaBusSquad one-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Microwave Sushi

**Author's Note:**

> This silly story idea popped into my head when I watched DeadSquirrel’s video:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y526A4br148&list=PL3-HySyaopcaNLHlhtmIq3cuMsQA6_8Jh&index=54  
> At around 14:14 you can hear Delirious say something about ‘eating the wrong stuff’ and Cartoonz said “That’s what you get for microwaving sushi”
> 
> Alas, this story was born.
> 
> Author’s information: English is not my native language! I apologize for any mistakes, weird grammar and strange sentence formations. I try my best.  
> I have an Instagram where I post fanart, I’d appreciate it if you check it out; @_kirseh_  
> Enjoy

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Jonathan’s hand froze, plate inches away from the microwave. He cocked an eyebrow as he stared down his old-time friend.

“Reheating dinner.”

His voice steady, hidden message in his voice telling the other to dare challenge his actions. Luke hummed, an ‘are you shitting me’ look on his face. For a moment all they did was stare at each other, eyes squinted. Nobody moved.

“Care to tell me why you’re trying to heat up sushi?” Luke asked, crossing his arms. Jon stared at the visible bulging muscles in Luke’s arms, which came out very nicely in the black short sleeved shirt he was wearing. Man, he looked good.

“Cause I can.”

He put his plate, with the left over sushi from yesterday, in the microwave. Before he could press the buttons, Luke made his way over to him to stop him. Granted he slammed his hand on top of the buttons, almost activating the machine. 

“Are you dumb? You can’t heat up sushi!”

Jon stuck out his tongue.  
“Of course I can! What’s wrong with putting sushi in the microwave?”

Luke seemed to overthink his entire life for a second, wondering why he loved the clearly idiotic man in front of him. The fact that Jonathan sounded entirely too serious about it, made it less than funny. 

“Do you even listen to what you’re saying?” Luke asked dumbfounded.

“Nah.”

Luke groaned. “You can’t heat up left over sushi, it will make you sick.” Jon blinked at him and shrugged. “GodfuckingdamnitJon,” Luke muttered and facepalmed. Seeing as Jonathan had made up his mind, Luke removed his hand from the buttons. 

“Fine. Don’t believe me.”

He shook his head. “But don’t go whining when your tummy hurst.” Jon huffed as he pressed the ‘start’ button twice, making the microwave hum for about a minute. Luke decided he did not want to watch his boyfriend gobble up heated sushi and left for his office.

“Stupid Cartoonz,” Jon muttered to the microwave,” Doesn’t know what he’s talking about. It’s perfelty- perfectly fine.”

\--One unnecessarily heated up sushi left over dinner later--

A loud growl sounded from Jonathan’s belly. “Was that you Delirious?” Evan’s voice asked with a slight laugh. “Didn’t you just finish dinner?” Moo asked.

Delirious, Vanoss, Moo and Terroriser were recording some GTA V gameplay. “Yeah, I did,” he said. His stomach growled again and Jon groaned in pain. 

He had began to feel uneasy for the last half an hour, but it was getting worse. “Are you okay?” Moo asked worried. “Y-ya I’m good,” he said, but he clenched his teeth as he got more cramp in his belly. 

“Sure, and I’m a horse dressed as a Chinese waiter in real life,” Terroriser said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Maybe you should go lay down,” Evan suggested,” You sound like you’re in pain.”

Jonathan really wanted to protest, but his stomach hurt so bad that he couldn’t. His friends wished him well as he said goodbye and shut down his equipment. Maybe he should lie down, that could help his stomach settle down. But as soon as he stood from his chair, he felt sick. 

Really sick.

Instead of heading over to the bed, he sprinted towards the bathroom to empty his stomach in the toilet bowl. He really shouldn’t have eaten that microwaved sushi. That was a totally bad idea. 

As he coughed, he thought long and hard about heading Luke’s warnings next time. His loving Luke who just wanted what was best for him. Why did he always feel the need to prove him wrong? 

He snapped his head up when a hand began to rub his back. “Shh, it’s okay,” Luke said, a worried look in his eyes. Jon coughed again, throat feeling raw. “Got it all out of your system?” Luke asked, standing up to grab a washing cloth and a cup of water. 

“Think so…”

Jon mumbled a thanks as he accepted the cup. Luke stroke through Jon’s short black hair lovingly. “Let’s get you to bed, shall we?” Jon pouted.   
“I don’t wanna.”

Luke chuckled. “You need rest,” he said, helping the other up,” And some actual good food to settle that upset stomach of yours.” Jon groaned in dismay as they crossed the hall. Luke helped him out of his clothes and into his PJ’s, then put him to bed. 

“I’ll be right back,” he said, kissing Jon’s forehead,” Why don’t you pick out a movie to watch?” Jon nodded, grabbing his laptop. He could use some distraction from how horrible he felt. Not too long after he decided to watch Nightmare on Elmstreet, Luke returned.

He placed a bowl of steaming hot chicken noodle soup on the bedside table and joined Jon in bed. Jonathan was manhandled into a hug, Luke pulling him into his lap to cuddle him. 

“You’re allowed to say ‘I told you so’,” Jon muttered. He was slightly surprised as he felt something warm get placed on his belly. Luke had brought him a heating pad and it already made him feel slightly better.

“I don’t need to,” Luke said, handing him the soup,” You already got punished for your mistake.” He kissed the top of the other’s head. “Besides, I hate seeing you sick.”

Jon cooed at him as he snuggled into Luke’s chest, placing the laptop on top of his lap. “Well, if it gets me this treatment,” Jon said with a chuckle,” I might just eat more microwave sushi.”

He started laughing as he could feel, more than hear, the deep sigh from the other. “I’d rather you not.” Jonathan shrugged, before starting the movie. “I’m not kidding,” Luke said seriously, fearing for his boyfriend’s health and his own mental health. He could just picture the other pulling the same stunt again.

Jon snickered.

“Don’t you fucking dare.”


End file.
